Soccerstar
by reserl1987
Summary: It starts with Callie and Arizona at their senior year in high school.   It's my first one so...
1. Chapter 1

Callies POV

Callie was on her way to the airport to pick up her girlfriend Erica. Erica left this year to Baltimore to study medicine at the John Hopkins University. Even Erica left a few weeks ago, Callie missed her very much.

At first Callie wasn't very happy that Erica would leave Miami but it was best for her carrer to leave. So Callie would end High School and follow Erica after that to Baltimore.

At the airport Callie got into a parking lot and went into the hall where Erica must arrive any minute. She looked up at the board where at says tat the plane landed a few minutes ago.

As she was waiting for her, she had to think how Erica and her met. It was in the schools soccer team when Callie moved to the new school. Erica was the captain and the center forward for their team. Callie had to tryout to get in the team. She was a goalkeeper. A pretty good one, but she heard that this school already has a good one. So she had to fight to get first choice for the trainer.

So at her tryouts coach smith order Erica to help her. They felt connected from the start. At first just as friends. After the tryout Erica said to Callie: "You're a excellent goalkeeper." At this statement Callie blushed a bit.

Callie, Erica was screaming for her. Callie didn't notice that Erica was standing in front of her. "That's how you greet your girlfriend?" Erica asked her with amusement in her voice. Callie excused herself with a breathtaking kiss and said "no this is how I greet my girlfriend". She put her hands at Erica's waste to pull her against her body and kiss her . Erica immediately deepened the kiss and her tounge was asking for acces to Callie's mouth. Which got Callie to moan.

"Let's go home" Callie said to Erica, because she knew she couldn't stay strong long. So she took Erica's hand and lead to the car. When they were at home Callie went to Mark's room to tell him she was at home but wanted to be alone with Erica. The same she said to Addison.

Since Callie's parents knew she was gay they didn't want her at their place anymore. But they paid the rent for the house in which she was living with her roommates.

So she lead Erica into her room. As she shot the door behind them she pulled Erica against she wall to kiss her fierce, they just stopped to breath. So she started kissing Erica's neck and went forward to her collarbone. She put up Erica's shirt to touch Erica's bare skin. She knelt down to kiss her abdomen. She got up to kiss Erica again and put out her own shirt. She wanted to feel Erica against her own body. She was touching Erica's breast through her bra. She took her nipple into her mouth through the bra, which lead out a moan out of Erica. So she took off Erica's bra to lick her hard nipple. Callie started to unbutton Erica's pants and put them down, the same she did with Erica's pants. She started to stroke through Erica's wet folds just stopping so that Erica could take off the rest of Callie's clothes.

Erica pushed Callie to the queensized bed and laid Callie on top of her. Callie set up and guided Erica's finger inside her so she could ride Erica's fingers and Callie put her own fingers inside Erica and stroked Erica's clit with her thumb.

"It feels so good" said Callie. Callie felt that Erica couldn't take any longer and increased her rhythm. Ericaaaaaaaa she cried out load as she got the most intense orgasm she ever had. Short after that Erica dried out for her orgasm.

I love you Callie, said Erica.

I love you too.

They loved each other for the rest of the weekend and rarely left the bedroom, till Erica has to fly back to Baltimore on Sunday night.

Callie took Erica to the airport and promised to miss her. They said goodbye to eachother and kissed one last time.

Callie went out of the airport to her car to hit home, because she has to go to school tomorrow . It would be her first day of school as a senior. So she packed her things for school and her soccerbag and went to bed.

Arizonas POV

Arizona hated to move to a new school. But she has to because her father, Colonel Daniel Robins, was positioned at a base in Miami. But she knew it would be the last time to move with her parents because it was her senior year and she would go to college somewhere else.

When they arrived at their new home, Arizona took her belongings and went into her new room to unpack the boxes.

It took her the whole day. At the evening her mother called her to dinner. She ate what her mother cooked. Then her mother asked her what was wrong with her. Arizona told her mother that she was upset because she didn't know if she could make it in the new soccer team. Her mother told her to not worry, because she was the star of her old team. She was the best center forward her old school had seen in years. After dinner she went back upstairs to pack her soccerbag and other stuff for school. She set the clock so that she had enough time tomorrow to get ready for school and drifted into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. This is for entertainment purposes only, no profit is being made.**

**Callie's POV**

Callie winced when she heard the alarm clock go off. She hit the snooze button just to close her eyes for just a few more minutes. Unfortunately Mark ran into her room to get her up. Since she doesn't live at home anymore her two best friends Mark and Addison thought they had to replace her mother and wake her up every morning to make sure she doesn't be late for school.

"MARK" Callie yelled at him. Can't you just knock. What if I were up and running naked all around.

"I would love that" is all he replied.

"GET OUT OF HERE" she yelled at him. She got up and went to the bathroom to get ready for school.

**Mark's POV**

Ever since Erica wasn't in town anymore, Callie was in a very bad mood. I could see that she is upset about the fact. She tried to hide the fact, but Addison and I know her too well.

He went to Addison who was in the kitchen making breakfast to ask her what she think about the fact that Callie was so upset.

"She will get through this. Just give her time. It's the first time she has to go to school without meeting her girl at school. But anyway today is soccer training, it will cheer her up.

"Are you sure" I asked her. Because Erica was in the team, he thought it would not be the same for Callie as it was the last year.

**Callie's POV**

I went out of the bathroom to my closet to look for clothes for my first day at school without my girlfiend. I decided to wear a pair of black jeans, a purple silky shirt, black sneakers and later I will take my leather jacket. I checked my make up one last time. Just because my girl wasn't here with me anymore it doesn't mean I would not care how I look like. I have a reputation to lose.

When I finished dressing I went out of my room into the kitchen where the smell of coffee and pancakes catches me. Addison gave me a cup of coffee and a plate with pancakes.

"Thanks Addie"

"You're welcome Cal"

"So today I will have soccer training. Do we ride to school together or will we drive separately, cause if the ride together you have to wait for me till training is over. I think you wouldn't have to wait too long cause your training with the cheerleaders is just half an hour ending before mine" I said.

"Well I think we should ride together. I will wait for you and watch a bit of your training with Mark. You know he likes to hit on the other girls from your team. " Addie said to Callie.

"Let's go" I said as I grabbed my stuff for school.

Normally I would drive, but since I was in my thoughts the last few days Mark decided he would drive us to school. When we arrived I got out of the car and went to the entrance of the school to greet our other friends. Christina and her twisted sister Meredith, Derek and Owen were standing in the crowded school hall.

**Arizona's POV**

I opened my eyes as my alarm clock shot off. Ever since I can remember I was a cheerful girl in the mornings. I loved the mornings. Most of my friends from my old school think that this is annoying. She went to the bathroom to take a hot shower. She let the water run down her body. She dragged her shampoo and washed her hair and the soap to wash the rest of her body. At the end of every shower she takes she turns the water cold to increase her circular flow.

She wrapped a towel around her body and with another one she dried her long blond soft curls. I stood in front of my closet to decide what to wear on the first day at the new school. I wanted to look nice but I don't want to attract too much attention. As the new one you always get enough attention. So I decided to wear a white pair of jeans, a baby blue shirt and fitting heels.

I went down the stairs to the kitchen to meet my mother making me breakfast. It was tradition that she made me my fave breakfast, ham and eggs with cacao, and my big brother Danny drive me to school.

"Nervous" my mother asked

"A little bit. I want the people over there to like me. That means I think I have to hide the fact that's makes me who I am." I said to my mother. But I think Danny will take care of me and comfort my while the drive to school

"You look hot. If you weren't my little sister I would hit on you. I sure you find friends quick. No one can resist to your smile. I'm sure that in the new school will be a hot girl that can't resist my little sis." Danny said.

I blushed immediately when I heard him saying this.

Far too soon we were at the school. We said our goodbyes and he drove away. I took a deep breath and went into the school. I first got into the big hall where I hoped I could find someone to tell where the headmasters office was. I asked a girl with long blonde hair where I could find it. She told me the directions. At that moment I recognized a girl standing next to the blonde speaking with a handsome guy and a read headed girl. She was beautiful. She was tall had raven-black hair, the most beautiful chocolatebrown eyes I've ever seen and she had perfect curves. She wore black jeans, a purple shirt that perfectly fits her curves and a black leather jacket.

"Are you still with me or should I stop giving you the directions" the blonde asked.

I blushed. "Uhm… Sorry, I was in my own mind" I answered.

At this moment the loud speaker went off. "Callie Torres to coach Smith's office right now."

The beauty stopped talking to the read head and the guy and rolled her eyes. "Looks like I have to go" she said and went out of the hall.

When she walked away Arizona noticed that she is more gorgeous than I first thought.

Anyway, I went to the headmasters office to get my schedule.

I was glad when I realized that my first class will by chemistry. I knew almost all the people think it's for jerks but I loved sciences.

**Callie's POV**

I went out off the hall and to the office from coach Smith on the soccer field. I knocked on the door.

"Come in". I heard from inside the office.

She told me to sit down on the chair on her opposite. I sat down and she started to talk.

"As you know we don't have our captain from last year anymore. So I wanted to ask you if you would be our new captain. I knew you are a goalkeeper and most of the people think that it's better to make someone captain that isn't a goalkeeper, but I think you would be perfect. You're disciplined and you're training hard to stay as brilliant as you are. And the rest of the girls respect and like you. The whole school thinks you are a superstar, so I ask you to be the captain" Couch Smith said.

First I didn't know what to say. But after all she said about me I couldn't but say yes.

"I'd love to be the new captain. Are there going to be try outs today" I asked.

"Well, yes. It's a new girl from New York. As far as I know she's a center forward, which would be grate after Erica graduated. You and Teddy can help me wither her tryouts and my assistant coach will boss the training of the rest of the team. I'm happy you agreed on being the new captain. So go to your class. I'll right Mr. Mey something to not punish you for being late." Coach Smith said.

I got out of the office into the school hall and ran into my class in room 1411. I loved that chemistry would be my first class every Monday. So I could start the day with something I like. I slipped into the room gave him the letter from coach smith and sat down next to a blonde girl with light curls.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. This is for entertainment purposes only, no profit is being made.**

**Callie's POV**

When I sat down in noticed that the blonde girl next to me was looking at me. I turned my head and said "Hey, I'm Callie Torres. Also known as Cal or just Torres."

She blushed and said "Hey, I'm Arizona Robbins. Also known as Ari or Zona."

"If you have something to say, tell it all of us, Torres and Robbins" said Mr. Mey and smiled.

We looked at eachother and said both at the same time "No, we're fine."

As I looked into her eyes I felt some butterflies in my stomach and thought "wow she's beautiful just followed by stop it Cal, bad Cal, you shouldn't think something like that. You have a girlfriend."

Mr. Mey told something about a lab project and of course Arizona and I ended up as lab partners. I just thought that this is super because than I have a excuse to spend some time with her. "Just stop thinking that" I yelled at myself.

**Arizona's POV**

I can't stop looking at her, this Latina in front of my is stunning. I hope she didn't noticed that I was staring at her all the time. Also I think that she is straight and just said to myself "It's a pitty that a girl like her is going for guys.

At the end of the lesson we were lab partners. I just thought "Yay, I have a good excuse to spend some time with her.

When the bell rang I asked her what would be her next lesson. She just said that she has some freetime till the training starts.

"What training?" I asked.

**Callie's POV**

"What training?"she asked.

"Soccer" I answered and walked out of the classroom next to her.

"Than I think we will meet at your training" she said.

"Ah, so you're the girl for the try outs. You're a center forward right?"

"How do you know?" she asked me.

"Oh, Coach Smith told me this morning."

"I have to go to next class, see you later" she said and walked away in the other wing of the school building.

I went to my car and drove to my favourite coffee shop to drink some coffee and have a little snack. I was looking forward to the training and seeing Arizona again. I hope she will make it for the team, we need a center forward. The problem is, she has to try out against me. I'm the best goal keeper this school has seen in years. Everyone in school loved me. Everyone wants to go out with me. I'm the hot goal keeper and star of the musical class.

When I finished my coffee I drove back to school and went to the cabin to change for training. When I took of my street cloth and was standing just in my underwear in the cabin Arizona came in.

**Arizona's POV**

The rest of the next lesson I was so happy that I would see her again through the soccer training. I just hoped that she wouldn't be part of my try outs, because I want to concentrate on my sport not on her.

On my way to the cabin to change for training I heard some people talking about Callie. They were talking about how great she is and that the whole school loves her. All of them thought she was hot. I didn't recognize that she was the superstar of the school till now. They said she knows that the whole school loves her but isn't that interested in that.

When I went into the cabin the first thing I noticed was that Callie was standing at the other side of the room in nothing more than her underwear. I noticed that she had three tattoos. I blushed and went to a locker where she couldn't see my red cheeks and mumbled a quick excuse.

"Never seen a girl in underwear before?" she asked and laughed her wonderful smile

I decided to flirt a bit and said "Not a girl as hot as you are."

She blushed a bit and took on her shorts and shirt when she took out her keeper gloves and her soccer shoes.

When I saw her gloves I just thought. Fantastic now I have to deal with her in my try outs and try to focus on me.

**Callie's POV**

She thinks I'm hot. Well I think the same about her, but I shouldn't think that because I have Erica and I love Erica I said to myself.

When I finished dressing for training the rest of the team came in and we greeted each other with hugs.

After all had changed into their sports clothes Coach Smith came in.

"Girls, I just want to announce that Torres is our new captain. They're all yours for you first speech this season." She said.

"Everyone, we have someone new here in the cabin so just be a team and try to support her. As you all know Erica isn't here anymore, but I still hope that we have a chance for the national high school championship. Coach Smith told me this morning that we will enter a international championship, too. So we will travel a lot to our matches this year." I said.

All the girls were excited and clapped in their hands.

"I think you should introduce yourself to the team Arizona, even if you're not yet a team member, we want to know something about you to work with you in the training today.

**Arizona's POV**

"Well, I'm Arizona, but you can call me Ari or Zona. I moved here from New York because my father was heading to the base here. I'm a center forward and was Top scorer for my team in Ney York.

Coach Smith came in again and told us to come out and start training. "Torres, Altman you're helping me with Arizona's try outs and the rest of you will follow the directions of Coach Anders.

We went to the other side of the soccer field and started to jog around the half of the field to get warm. After ten minutes she called for Callie to get her warm, so she could catch some shots before Teddy and I would start to join them. Out of the corner of my eye I could see that Callie was a brilliant keeper.

"Last year no team could score against Callie." Teddy told me.

"Are you serious" I asked.

I never got an answer, cause Coach Smith called for us.

We went to her and Callie to start the try out. We started with penalty kicks. Teddy and I tried to shoot the best we can. But we couldn't score. Callie is a brilliant keeper. I tried one last time and tried to aim the left top corner. It was a shot that I was sure no keeper ever could keep the ball out of the net, but Callie jumped and got her fist to the ball and kept the ball out of the net.

"Good shot" Callie said to me.

"Better parade" I replied and smiled.

The next thing we tried were some corner shots. Teddy would shoot the corners and I will try to shoot a goal. The first few Callie got, but the fifth corner I tried so much that Callie and I bumped into each other and I ended on top of her.

"Are you ok" I asked.

"Sure, but I want to stand up and you are lying on top of me" she said.

I blushed and got up and helped her to get up.

After one hour more training I had a cramp in my left calv and collapsed on the field. Callie was quick by my side and massaged out my cramp.

"We stop here Arizona, I will speak to Callie after the training and we tell you if you are in. In the time you can watch the training from outside" she said.

I smiled and set down on a bench next to the good looking guy that I watched talking to Callie this morning.

He looked at me and reached out his hand to shake it and said "Hey I'm Mark Sloan" I shook his hand and told him who I am as I noticed he was checking me out.

We watched the training again. Callie kept a brilliant shot out of the net.

"Go Cal honey" Mark shouted.

"Fuck" I thought. She has a boyfriend. I knew she was straight but I hoped she would be single so I don't have to watch her make out with someone.

We talked a little as he started to check me out again.

"Stop checking out every girl that crosses your way" said the red head that was talking to Mark and Callie this morning.

She told me that her name was Addison.

"So what are you doing here?" Addison asked me.

"I had my try outs today but I had a terrible cramp in my calf so coach smith told me to stop for today." I told her.

When the training was over we went to the cabins again.

"Girls, this weekend is gonna be a big back to school party at hours you're all invited." Callie told us.

She went to me and asked for my number that she could text me the directions to the location of the party, so I gave her my number.

All the other girls were gone, because they wanted to shower at home. Just Callie and I decided to shower here, because Coach Smith wanted to talk to us.

So I watched from a place Callie couldn't see me that she took off her clothes. I blushed and just thought she is hot as I took off my clothes too to head in the shower. I could see that she has one tattoo on her left wrist in a different language, one just a bit over her elbow there were a few roman numerals and a tattoo I couldn't see between her shoulders and her lower back. When she finished showering she took on her clothes and headed to the office and told me to wait.

**Callie's POV**

I headed into the office of coach Smith.

"What do you think about Arizona" Coach Smith asked me

"I think she's a brilliant center forward. You know I had a good day today. So no one scored against me. So that's no reason to say no to her." I said.

"Would you let her start the next game to find out whether she can handle to play for this school?" the coach asked me.

"Yeah, I think we should try, but not tell her yet that we are trying to let her start the next game. I think we just tell her, that she is welcome in the team. I will go and tell her." I answered.

I went out of the office and into the cabin to talk to Arizona. We went out of the building when I told her that she is welcome in the team and she shouldn't be upset that she couldn't score against me, cause nobody could in this training.

"You're a fantastic keeper." She said to me.

I blushed and at this moment Mark and Addie came over to ask me to come, because they wanted to go home.

I said goodbye to Arizona and we went to the car.

"You think she's hot, don't you?" Mark said.

I knew that he knew me just too well but pretended to not know what he was talking about.

I told him that I'm in love with Erica.

"Yeah, I could see that when she was lying on top of you"

"If you weren't driving I would punch you Mark and grow up. I told him.

The rest of the week was slow. Arizona and I spend a little time together.

On Friday after school we said our goodbyes and see you laters on the party.

I was so nervous about the party and was trying to find out what to wear.

**Please review **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. This is for entertainment purposes only, no profit is being made.**

**Callie's POV**

I was standing in my closet and tried to find out what to wear at the party when my phone rang.

"Hey babe" I heard Erica's voice when I got on the phone

"Hey Erica. How are you? How is med school?" I asked

She told me that she is fine and med school is interesting. I told her that we will have a party tonight. She knew that Mark, Addie and I always throw a party at the beginning of the school year. She was a bit stressed, so we didn't talk for a long time. She said goodbye without even telling me she would miss me or love me. So I was a little pissed.

Mark, Addie and I ordered a DJ for the party. I never liked the money of my parents till they said they don't want me anymore in their house, but they would still pay all I need. So I decided that I will use the money they gave me. Mark's and Addie's parents had money, too. We went to a store to buy a lot of beer and tequila and all you need for a big party.

So after the phone call I stood in my closet again to find out what to wear. When I decided that I would wear a backless white shirt, that fits perfect to my olive skin, a black pair of jeans and black heels my phone rang again. This time Arizona was on the line and told me she couldn't come to the party, because her car broke and no one could drive her to the party. I said that I would pick her up at her house at 7pm and she could stay the night. She couldn't see how I blushed when I said that she could stay the night. I just meant that she could stay in one of our spare rooms not in my bed.

I checked my make up one more time and headed to my car.

**Arizona's POV**

After Callie told me she would pick me up for the party I stood in front of my closet trying to find out what to wear this evening. Almost all my clothes were lying on my bed because I couldn't decide what to wear. My brother came in and asked me what I was doing. I told him that a friend of mine would pick me up and blushed.

"Just a friend of years" he asked and smiled.

I told him that I liked her but she is having a boyfriend. He asked why I still wanted to go to the party. I said that all the other girls from the soccer team are coming to and I wanted to know them better. He helped me to decide what to wear. I would wear a white short skirt and a black top that perfectly fits my small body and a pair of black sandals. I checked my make up and went down into the living room to wait for Callie.

When the bell rang I ran to the door to make sure that I will open it. After I opened the door I saw the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She looked awesome and breathtaking. She wore black jeans, white backless shirt and black heels. He raven curls dancing around her shoulder. At that moment I noticed that she has three tiny scars at her right shoulder.

The way she was looking at me showed me that she liked what she saw. I could see in her eyes that my outfit was the right one.

I told my parents that I will come home tomorrow and we headed to her car. We started to talk a little to each other.

"How long are you and Mark a couple" I asked her

She looked at me and said "We are not a couple. He's my best friend. He helped through a lot of bad stuff. He is always there for me. He loves me as a sister. That's why he calls me honey sometimes. Mark, Addie and I live together in a house. Our parents pay the rent."

**Callie's POV**

I told her that I'm letting my bad mood out on Mark every time. She asked why I was in a bad mood. I said that I missed Erica in the last few days, but that she was cold today on the phone.

"Who is Erica" Arizona asked me

"She's my girlfriend. She's at John Hopkins for med school."

I could see that she was getting upset when I told her that I have a girlfriend.

"What does your tattoos mean" she asked me.

"That one on my wrist says Fides Spes Caritas, it's latin and means Faith, hope and charity. It's an abridgment out of the bible. It was my grandfather's favourite abridgment and when he died I decided to have this. To make it complete and have something that reminds me of my grandma too I decided to have that tattoo on my left arm, it's her birth date in roman numerals and last but not least there is the one on my back it's a poem from Michael Proust. This one I got when I found out that I was gay. It sais: The only real voyage of discovery consists not in seeking new landscapes, but in having new eyes."

When we arrived at the house I could hear Arizona breathing in sharply. I knew she thought that this one was big. She asked how we can afford something like this. I told her that our parents have a lot of money, but that I do not like to tell people because most of them that just like me because I have money.

We went into the house and saw that most of the people we invited were here and a few more that were here which we didn't invite. I went to the bar and got Arizona and me a drink. Mark and Addison walked to us to say hello. I looked down the bar and saw that Christina and Meredith were drinking a lot of tequila, Teddy and Alex made out a little and Owen was talking to Derek. The other girls from the team were dancing and Arizona soon joined them. I watched her dancing with Jenny a girl that plays in the defense of our team. I was a little jealous to watch how she danced with Jenny. Arizona came back to the bar to drink something and stood next to me when something happened that I hoped never would happen.

"For our dear Calliope Iphigenia Torres, new captain of the soccer team the next song is played" the Dj yelled into his microphone.

I swear I will kill Mark for that I told myself, when salsa music came from the loudspeaker.

"Shell we dance?" I asked Arizona.

She said she would love to dance with me. We went to the dance floor and danced I think the hottest dance everyone in this room has ever seen before.

"GO TORRES" Mark yelled.

After our hot salsa dance we stayed for another slow song. I put my hands on her waist and she puts her hands around my neck. Her body and mine became one. My eyes met hers. I can't stop looking into her eyes. I want to kiss her so badly and looked at her lips. She leaned forward and our lips brushed softly. I immediately deepen the kiss, she moans softly into my mouth. When I jumped back she asked what was wrong. I didn't answer but ran into my room.

After 10 minutes someone softly knocks on my door.

"Calliope, can I come in?" Arizona asked.

I liked the way she says Calliope so I decided not to shout at her.

"Come in" I replied.

When she came in she asked me why I ran away. I told her that I couldn't be a cheater. I am still with Erica and can't cheat on her. I know that something was wrong in our relationship but I can't cheat. I have to speak with her before I can allow myself to flirt with you, I told her. She said that she liked it, that I didn't want to be a cheater.

We talked the rest of the night in my room and fell asleep. When I woke up I realized that someone put a arm around my waist. I realized that this one was Arizona. At this moment I decided to fly to Baltimore with the next plane.

I booked a flight to Baltimore, packed some clothes and called a taxi.

I went to Arizona and kissed the top of her head. She woke up and I told her that I need to catch the plane to Baltimore in time. I have to speak to Erica I explained her.

After that I went to Mark and Addie and told them that I am flying to Baltimore. They've seen how I kissed Arizona and could understand that I need to go. Mark and Addison don't like Erica very much.

In the plane I was sitting in front of a kid that couldn't stop to kick my back through the seat. I tried to ignore it and put some music into my ears. When the plane landed in Baltimore I headed out of the airport into a taxi and drove to Erica's little apartment. Before I could go in I decided to buy some coffee because the last night was a little short and I was tiered.

I headed into the building where Erica had her apartment. I rang the bell and waited for Erica to open the door. Erica opened the door and was very surprised to see me. I could see in her eyes that I was here at a bad time.

"Erica, we need to talk" I said to her.

At that moment I could hear someone yell "Erica Baby, I want to fill you one more time inside of me"

She tried to explain what happened but she doesn't have to. I yell at her. I was trying not to akt on my feelings about Arizona and fly to Baltimore to talk to Erica and quit the relationship while she is fucking a girl from med school. I turn around and ran down the stairs. She follows me and says she loves me. But I don't want to hear it. I called for a taxi and headed to the airport and took the first plane back to Miami.

When I came home again I headed into my room crying. I never thought Erica would do this. Mark came in and asked what happened.

I told him the whole story. He puts his arms around me and tries to comfort me.

"Erica doesn't deserve you. You deserve so much better. It's her loss that she jumps in bed with the first slut she meets at med school." He said.

I love him for comforting me. He can be so sweet and understanding. He is truly a awesome friend.

After crying a lot I was hungry so I went into the kitchen and cooked some food for all of us. We ate together and drank some wine. We wanted to have a slow day. Just the three friends of us. We told Addison the story what happened in Baltimore.

"Now you're free for Arizona* Addison said to me.

"I know, but I want to take it slow" I don't want to sample something like what happened with Erica today again.

"Yes but don't let this affect your life too much." Mark said.

**Arizona's POV**

The last night was awesome. When I noticed that Calliope was sleeping I closed the gap between us and put an arm around her waist and breathed in the scent of her long curls.

She woke me up by kissing the top of my head. She told me she needs to go to Baltimore to talk to Erica. I understand that she doesn't want to be a cheater and nodded softly.

When she was gone I tried to sleep but couldn't so I called Danny to pick me up.

In the car he asked me what happened at the party. I told him that I kissed Callie. He smiled and said that he told me that there would be a hot girl wanting me.

"But I thought she has a boyfriend?" Danny asked.

"No she has not a boyfriend. She has got a girlfriend but she took the first plane she could get this morning to Baltimore to speak to her girlfriend and talk to her because she said she doesn't want to be a cheater." I said to Danny.

"So she wants to be with you?"

"I don't know" I replied.

" Do you want to be with her?" He asks.

**Please Review **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. This is for entertainment purposes only, no profit is being made.**

**Arizona's POV**

" Do you want to be with her?" He asks.

"I kind of think so, but you know I have trust issues. I have to get her know better." I said

"How about going out together. You invite her doing something with both of us and let her bring a friend?" he asked.

"It's a good idea. I will ask her in school on Monday."

"Today I will just go to the park and play some soccer. Will you join me?" I asked

"Sure" Danny said

So after I went into the shower and getting dressed for going to the park Danny and I got into his car and drove to the park.

There were a few girls already playing soccer when we arrived there, so we joined them. I noticed that Lara a girl from the team was there. She told me that later the whole team will be there. It's something like a ritual, we meet here every Sunday to talk about what we're planning for the team or just play a little soccer. I asked Lara who will be there today. She said that the whole team will be there except Cal, because she is in Baltimore. That means the man-whore Sloan won't be here. He goes follows Cal everywhere. Since that with Cal's parents happened he protects her like his own life Lara told me. I asked myself what could have happened with her parents. I knew how most of the people thought about Sloan but he seems to be a good friend to Calliope.

Before we got started to play, I told everyone who Danny was. All the girls liked him. While Calliope wasn't here Danny had to play as a goalkeeper. He wasn't as good as Calliope but not bad.

**Callie's POV**

After Addie, Mark and I talked the whole afternoon about everyone and everything we decided to go to the park. I knew the girls from the team don't expect me to join them, because they think I'm still in Baltimore with Erica but I wanted to go, because I wanted to free my mind. And there's no better way to free my mind than playing soccer.

I put on other clothes and took my soccerbag with me. Mark, Addie and I drove to the park and head to the place where we always meet. I was surprised that Arizona was there. I knew that I didn't tell her about our Sunday ritual. I was very happy to see her. I told Mark and Addie that I want to watch from behind the trees just that I could stare at Arizona. Every time I look at her I feel Butterflies in my stomach. I knew I was absolutely falling for her but I have to get her know better. I can't just go blind in the next relationship.

I decided that it was time to go to the soccer field. We greeted every one and formed new teams. I could see that this Danny was Arizona's brother. He looked like a male Arizona. Now that I was here Danny didn't have to play as goalkeeper anymore, he would play together with Arizona center forward in my team.

**Arizona's POV**

I was very surprised to see Calliope in the park. That means that she wasn't long in Baltimore. I wondered what happened but Callie looked like she didn't want to talk about it. We formed new teams, with Mark and Callie we were two more players. Danny didn't have to play as a goalkeeper anymore so he could play with me center forward. I was glad that I didn't have to play against Callie because I knew that I had almost no chance to score. When I shot my first goal I ran to Callie and hugged her and kissed her cheek. I was so happy and wanted to share it with her. The second round Calliope wanted to play in the field as a center forward with me, so Danny was the goalkeeper again.

I was totally surprised that Callie was almost as good as a center forward as a goalkeeper. We understood each other blind on the field. I knew how she would run and could pass her so ball and the other way round. We hugged after every goal one of us shot.

**Danny's POV**

When I watched them playing soccer together I noticed how Callie looked at my sister. I could see that she liked my little sister very much.

They both closed their eyes every time they hugged and they hugged each other longer than normal friends would do. They are so falling for each other.

**Callie's POV**

After we played the whole evening Arizona asked me to come with her and Danny next weekend to the swimming bath. She told me I could bring a friend of mine, because she thought it would be better with four people. I said that I would love to join them on the next weekend.

I invited them to come with us to our house to eat with us, so we drove to our house and I went into the kitchen to cook but Addie said she would cook that I could talk to Arizona and tell her what happened in Baltimore.

When I told her the story I felt tears in my eyes. She put her arm around me and tried to comfort me. That helped a little. We laid down in bad me in her arms. After a few minutes of crying we fell asleep. We slept not for a long time because Mark came in and told us that dinner was served. We went into the kitchen and ate lasagna. After dinner we decided to play a little x-box I won every race of the game. At 10pm Arizona and Danny left to head home. We said our goodbyes and hugged one more time.

I went to bed right after cleaning the kitchen. It was an exhausting day and I was tiered and had to go to school tomorrow.

**Arizona's POV**

Danny told me that he think Callie is totally falling for me and that I should admit that I was falling for her as well.

"Oh, I said to Calliope that we will visit the swimming bath next weekend and that she should bring a friend of hers, so that she isn't alone with the two of us" I said

"You just want to see her in a bikini" Danny said with a cheeky grin on his face.

I blushed. I knew he was right but I would never tell him that.

At home I went to bad right away because I had to go to school tomorrow.

**Callie's POV**

The next week was slow till Friday. On Friday we will have our first match against a local team. After the school the team drove with the bus to the other school. We went into the locker rooms to put on our tricot. I have this ritual before starting the game. I always put on the right sock and shoe first than the left. But with my gloves it went the other way round. I always put on the left glove first.

The referee headed the teams out to the field. The home team has to greet the guests. The Captain of the other team and me greeted the referee. I chose the white side of the chipcoin the referee showed us and threw it up in the air. I won. We wanted to stay on the half of the field on which we were warming up. So we shook hands one last time with the referee and each other.

I went back to my goal and signalized the referee that I was ready. Right from the start of the game we played a wonderful pressing. After 15 minutes Arizona scored the first goal. She ran to me like in the park and hugged me. It was her first game for the school and I could see that she was doing very well. She was as good as Erica. Even if we are the guest team a lot of our fans came to watch the game.

In the second half just one minute left of the game Jenny laid down a center forward in our penalty area and I knew if we want to win this game I have to keep this ball out of my goal. The center forward against me. I showed her right in her eyes and knew that she would try to shoot in the upper left corner from my sight. When she shot I jumped in the right corner and boxed the ball out of the danger zone. Our fans were overjoyed. After the game every one jumped on top of me to party.

On our way home we were tiered and slept in the bus. At the school we said all our goodbyes. Arizona and I would see each other tomorrow, I will come to her house with Addie and we will head to the swimming bath together.

At home I got a call from my parents that they will bring me Liam tomorrow.

"FUCK" I yelled.

I told Mark that my parents will bring Liam to me tomorrow. But I wanted to go swimming with Arizona and her brother.

"Doesn't Arizona know about Liam" Mark asked me.

**Please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. This is for entertainment purposes only, no profit is being made.**

**Callie's POV**

"Of course she doesn't know anything about Liam. I don't know her well enough to talk to her about my past." Callie said desperately.

"You need to tell her, that you have a son." Mark said in a sad voice.

"Yeah, a son my parents took from me to bring him once in a while because they found out that I was gay. It's a transgression to be gay in their eyes so they took my son from me. The just bring him here because they want to go on a nice vacation for the weekend. The crying baby would just bother them. Now, I have to call Arizona and cancel our swimming date." Callie said.

"Stop freaking Cal. You will take Addie and go swimming with Arizona and Danny and I will take Liam. You know he loves me the little Baby boy of yours. We will have fun and so will you." Mark replied.

I went to bed right after I talked to Mark. He is a incredible friend. He helped through so much mess in my life. When I got pregnant one and a half years ago he was there. He held my hand when I gave birth to him. My parents didn't like the fact that I was pregnant and not married but they were ok with this after a while. But when I started dating girls they wanted me out of their house. I couldn't take Liam with me at first. After a few weeks they agreed on paying me a apartment or something like that that Liam could visit me. We fought so much over the little boy. But in the end my father took my little boy from me. Twice a month Liam was with me for a weekend.

On Saturday morning my alarm clock shot off at 8am. My parents and Liam will be here at 10am. I headed into the shower and got dressed. I prepped his room when the bell rang. I went downstairs to open the door. My mom and my dad were standing in front of me, Liam was lying in his buggy and was asleep. My parents and I talked a bit. I hope we will make up this whole family thing. I really miss my parents despite our fight over Liam. After 30 minutes of talking my parents went out of my door to the airport, they said they will pick up Liam on Sunday.

I lied down Liam in his crib, covered him up and kissed his forehead softly. Then I sat down in the chair beside his crib and watched him sleep. I missed him so much. I wish he could be here all the time. But I knew that I had to finish school.

At 12 am I got ready to go swimming with Addie, Arizona and Danny. I went into Addie's room and told her that we have to go. I left Mark some instructions and told him where he could find something to feed Liam and where his diapers were.

Addie and I drove to Arizona's house.

"So please don't say something about Liam when they are around. I don't want them to know yet. I know I have to talk to Arizona, but have to get her know better before I tell her that I'm a mom." I begged Addison.

"I promise I will not tell them. You have to tell them all by yourself." Addie said.

When we arrived at Arizona's house we knocked on the door. Shortly after that a blonde woman with blue eyes opened the door. It had to be Arizona's mother. She looked like Arizona just older. She let us in and told me that Arizona was upstairs in her room. We went upstairs and knocked on her door. She opened it and smiled when she saw who was standing in front of her door. Wow, I love this smile. I step forward and kiss her cheek. She blushed and smiled once again. When all of us were ready to go swimming we headed to the swimming bath.

We three girls headed to the girls cabin while Danny headed to the boys cabin. I put down my jeans and my shirt, I had already worn my new read bikini under my street clothes.

I could see that Arizona was staring at.

"Do you like what you see?" I ask her teasingly

She blushed, smiled and said "sure".

That made me blush. Arizona wore a baby blue bikini. It matched her eyes perfectly. She looked cute and hot at the same time. So we went out of the cabin into the water. We were playing along in the water. We flirted shamelessly all the time.

I sneaked up behind her and ducked her down into the water. When she got up again I was trying to escape. She tried to catch me. After a while she caught me and pressed me against se wall of the pool.

"Got you" she said triumphantly her face just a few inches away from my own. I couldn't resist so I leaned forward and kissed her softly on her lips. Oh my god, her lips are so soft. Her tongue was licking on my lips and asked for permission into my mouth. I parted my lips and let her in. Our tongues battled against each other. We just finished to breath.

**Arizona's POV**

When I pressed her against the wall I could see her little scars on her shoulder.

"Why do you have those scars?" I asked her when I softly stroke the scars.

"Well dislocated my shoulder two years ago in a match. I ruptured the Labrum and the biceps fiber. I needed surgery. That's the reason I have this scar." She explained.

I begged down and kissed her scars. When she took my face into her hands and guided me to look at her. She leaned forward again and kissed me fierce.

When we went home I invited them to eat with us but Callie said they have to go home.

**Callie's POV**

When we arrived at home and went into the living room I could see that Mark was lying on the coach. He was asleep with Liam in his arm. They both were fast asleep. It looked so cute. The man-whore Mark Sloan was lying on the couch with a baby in his arms. I took Liam with me and lied him down in his crib.

I went bag to the living room and covered up Mark.

After this evening I knew that I wanted to be with Arizona, but I didn't know if I should tell her all about me and Liam. My parents will pick up Liam tomorrow so I don't need to think about that now.

I went to bed and fell asleep right away. At 3.30 in the night I could hear Liam cry, so I got up and went into his room. I took him out of his crib and changed his diapers. I sat down in the rocking chair that was standing right beside his bed and sang him to sleep. After he was asleep I just wanted to have him in my arms a little longer, cause I knew my parents will pick him up tomorrow in the afternoon.

I woke up at 8am when Mark walked into Liam's room. I must have fallen asleep while watching my son sleeping. Mark took Liam and said I should try to sleep again. I shook my head and said that I want to spend the day with Liam, because I don't know when my parents will allow me to see my son again.

I got up and went into the kitchen to feed my little baby boy. He looked just like me. He has brown eyes and raven hair. After I fed him I laid him down in his buggy and Mark, Addie and I headed to the park. We decided that we will pick nick in the park.

When we arrived there we sat down in the grass and ate the sandwiches we brought with us. We chatted and played with Liam all the time.

**Arizona's POV**

Danny and I decided to go into the park today and just have a little fun. Maybe there will be the girls from the team again. I packed my soccer stuff and we headed to the park around 2pm. When we arrived there no other girls from the team were there but a few other people were playing so we asked them to join them. Danny and I played in different teams. But every time we play in different teams Danny and I bet who would score more often, he or me. One of the guys in my team passed me the ball perfectly, I ran towards the goal and scored with a perfect shot into the upper left corner.

When all the other people wanted to go home we just walked through the park and chatted a bit. He asked me if Callie and I are a couple or not. I just smiled my dimple smile to him. He know what this kind of smile means.

We went to the large grassland in the park and sat down when I recognized Callie sitting a few feet away in the grass along with Addison, Mark and a little baby. I asked myself who this little boy was. I got up from the grass and headed to them.

"Hey Callie, what are you doing here" I asked.

**Callie's POV**

Fuck I thought when I looked in Arizona's eyes.

"We are having a pick nick" I told her.

"Who is that cute little boy? Your nephew she asked when my phone rang.

I didn't know this number but pressed the button and pressed the phone on my ear.

"Is this Calliope Torres? Here Is the police of North Carolina" I hear the person say in my ear.

**So please review and tell me what you think. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. This is for entertainment purposes only, no profit is being made.**

**Callie's POV**

I felt the tears running down my face when the police officer told me that my parents were in an accident. The police department needs my help to identify the persons they think are my parents.

"Cal, what's going on?" Addie asked with concern in her voice.

"We need to go home. I will tell you at home" I said to her, because I don't want to explain Arizona my past yet.

**Arizona's POV**

When Callie, Mark and Addison got up and said their goodbyes I was a bit confused about the fast disappearance. I felt that Calliope was hiding something from me and was sad about it. I know we don't know each other for long but I hoped she would trust me to tell me something. I decided to call her later and offer her to be there for her, whatever happened.

Short after the disappearance of Callie, Mark and Addison Danny and I went to our car to drive home. On our way we talked a bit about the situation. He could see that I was thoughtful. I just wanted to be with her and help her through whatever happened.

**Callie's POV**

When we were at home Mark and Addie asked what happened.

"The police of North Carolina called. They said they think that my parents got into an accident. My father is badly hurt but alive but they say my mother is dead. Now, they need me to identify them as my parents, because they aren't sure if these persons are my parents. My father is in a coma." I told them.

"What will you do? Will you fly to North Carolina and go through every hospital and morgue?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, something like that. I need you two to stay here with Liam. I can't take him with me. Will you two stay here and look after Liam?" I asked them desperately.

"No, one of us is coming with you, you can't go through something like that without a person by your side. I will stay here with Liam and Mark will take the next flight with you to North Carolina." Addie told me seriously.

"No, Mark has to go to school tomorrow. I don't know how long I have to stay there." I said.

Addison convinced me to take Mark with me, so we took the first flight to North Carolina and called the Police department that we will be there late at night. Addison drove us to the airport and got home again with Liam. She promised me to take care of my baby boy.

* * *

The plane landed at our goal at 11pm in the night. We rented a car and drove to the Police department. I told them who I am and that I want to identify them now. They asked me what I wanted to do first. Go to the morgue or to the hospital. I wanted to go to the morgue first.

At the first morgue there was a women out of a accident, but that was not my mother, at the second one there wasn't my mum too. At last just one was left. Mark and I went in and stood in a giant room when they led us to a barrow with a female person on it. Her body was covered. They lift the cover from her face and I feel a knot in my stomach. It can't be. I feel Mark's hands on my shoulder. He knew as well as me, that this was my mother. I felt the hot tears running down my face. I wanted to break down, but I knew I have to go to the hospital and Identify my father.

At the hospital a doctor led us to a room, where my father would lie. The doctor told me that he woke up from coma two hours ago, but he isn't stable for now.

When we went into the room I saw my father lying in a bed and cry. The doctors don't wanted him to tell something about my mom, because they weren't sure that my mom was dead. Now I have to tell him. Me of all people must tell him that his beloved wife died.

When I told him that mom was dead he said that he already thought that she was dead because nobody wanted to tell him. He told me that he doesn't want to live anymore without her.

"I know that I'm going to die, so I need to tell you some things. I love you with all my heart. I'm so sorry, that I took Liam from you. You have to take care for him and your two sisters. I know you don't want to go back to our house, but you will get all of the money to take care of them. Your sisters aren't old enough to handle with money so you will rule it for them until they are old enough. Tell them we loved them very much." He said with a terribly weak voice.

We stayed in North Carolina for one week. My father died on Sunday the week after the accident. But after North Carolina I couldn't go home I needed to go to my parents house to tell my sisters what happened. All week I ignored calls from Arizona I couldn't handle her reaction when I tell her that Liam is my son yet. I headed home to take some new clothes and took Liam with me before I left to my parents house. My sisters were with the housekeeper the last week. My parents travel a lot so they are often alone at home.

I set Liam in his car seat and drove to the house of my parents. When I arrived there I needed to calm myself first. I hands are shaking. I took Liam out of the car and went to the door. I knocked on the door. A few moments later Aria and Emilia ran into my arms. They were so happy to see me. We didn't see each other a lot. I was so worried to tell them what happened, they looked so happy. They smiled at me and wrenched me into the house. Aria was 12 years old and Emilia 10. Aria took Liam and sat him on her lab. We went to the living room when I told them that I need to speak with them.

"Cal, why are you so serious. You act like someone died." Aria said to me.

"Aria, Emilia. I .. I need to tell you something about mom and dad. They.. they, got into an accident last week somewhere in North Carolina. Mom was killed immediately and dad died yesterday in the hospital." I said, knowing that Emilia wouldn't understand that. She was too young but I could see that Aria was crying heavy.

I told them that I will take them with me to our house. Mark, Addie and I have enough place in the house. I didn't want them to stay here, where everything reminds them about their parents. I helped them to pack their bags and told the housekeeper what happened.

After I settled my two little sisters in my bed I went down to the kitchen to talk with Mark and Addison. Aria and Emilia didn't want to stay alone, they wanted to stay with me in the night so I took them to my bed.

I had no idea how to take care of my two sisters and Liam while going to school. Addison and Mark promised to help but I was sure that it wouldn't be easy.

"Cal, Arizona called a few times when you were away. She is afraid that she did something wrong because you ignore her. You need to talk to her." Addie said.

I knew I have to deal with that in the next few days but for now I was going to bed and tried to get some rest. Tomorrow Aria, Emilie and I need to sign them on the local school here.

After one day of school I felt that it was hardcore to take care of two teeny girls and my little boy. I tried successfully to avoid Arizona almost all day, but when I got out of school she stood at my car.

"What's wrong with you? Why do you avoid me? What did I do wrong? She asked frustrated.

**I'm sorry it took so long. Please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. This is for entertainment purposes only, no profit is being made.**

**Callie's POV**

"What's wrong with you? Why do you avoid me? What did I do wrong? She asked frustrated.

"I… I know I owe you an explanation" I rambled.

"But I don't wanna talk about it here. You can come home with me, but first I have to pick up someone else." I said looking to my feet.

She got into the car next to me. I didn't know what to say. I was glad that I had to pick up Aria, Emilie and Liam first, that gave me time to think about what I could say to Arizona. At first I went to a daycare station near the school and picked up Liam. I could feel Arizona looking at me when I interacted with Liam. After that we drove to the school where I picked up my two little sisters. I got out of the car and said to Aria and Emilie "hey, the girl sitting in the car is a friend of mine. She doesn't know who you are and she doesn't know about Liam and I need to tell her myself. So please don't say anything to her, ok?"

"Sure" they said in one voice and got into the car.

**Arizona's POV**

I asked myself who the girls and the little one were. It could be her siblings, but I could see that she interacted differently with Liam and the two girls.

They got into the car and Callie drove to the house in complete silence. Nobody said a word. It was a little weird. Callie drove down the drive and parked her car. She took Liam out of his seat and took the back with the diapers.

"Aria, Emilie I want you to go upstairs and do your homework. I will check them later and we will talk about all you want to know later." Callie said to the girls which nodded in understanding.

"Mark, Addie is someone at home? I need one of you to take Liam." Callie yelled.

Addison came downstairs. When she saw me she just said hello and took Liam from Callie and went into the kitchen.

"Arizona and I are going to my room, if you need me just call". Callie explained.

We went up to her room and set on the couch she had in her larch room.

"I know I have to tell you what happened in the past weeks. But you have to understand that It is very difficult for me to talk about my past. I need you to not interrupt me and just listen. Can you do that for me? She asked

I just nodded.

"Well it all starts 1,5 years ago. I was in a relationship with a guy called George. He was really sweet at that time. I got pregnant by accident. When he found out he left me. So I was all alone pregnant and had no one except my two best friends Mark and Addison. It was a really hard time for me. At this time a new girl came to school. Her name was Erica. We became close friends at first but noticed that there was more that we wanted. So she became my girlfriend and helped through all of this. I told my parents that I was pregnant and gay and father just kicked me out of his house. Every week I slept at another place. I couldn't stay for more than a week at Erica's place because of her parents. So Mark went to my parents and talked to them. They agreed to pay for a apartment, but Mark and Addison didn't want me to be alone, so they talked to their parents and we got this house. By the time Liam was born my parents came to me and took Liam from me. They said that it was not good for him to live with me because I'm gay. They think It's a sin. Two weeks ago when we went swimming my parents wanted to go on vacation and brought me Liam. Mark was here with him when Addie and I went swimming with you and your brother. As you know we met in the park the next day and I got a call from the police department of north Carolina. Mark and I flew to North Carolina. The police told us that my parents were in a accident and they think my mother was dead and my father was in a coma so he couldn't identify the dead body who could be my mother. So we went to every morgue North Carolina had to offer and at the last one we found my mother. After that we went to the hospital. The doctor told me that my father woke up but he wasn't in a good shape at all. He talked to me and told me what to do when he is dead. He died the week after the day we went to North Carolina. We flew back here to Miami and I picked up my two little sisters to live with me, because I couldn't go back to my parents place and I didn't want my sisters to stay where everything reminds them about their parents. So this is the whole story" Callie told me crying.

I was shocked I didn't know what to say.

"I can understand when you don't want to have anything to do with me." She said in a sad voice.

"I… I have to think about everything." I said and left.

I went home and went to my room. I didn't know what to think. I could see that Callie was very upset but I didn't know if I could handle a girlfriend with a child and two sisters to care for. Danny came into my room and wanted to know what was going on. I told him the story and asked him what I should do.

"Do you like her? When you like her the way you said that you like her you shouldn't think about what to do. You would know what to do. You know she got pregnant by accident. She didn't have to tell you till now, because her son was with her parents."Danny said.

"I know, but I wish she had told me from the start." I said

"Arizona, had you tell her the story if you were her? I don't think so and she was afraid what you would say when you find out about Liam. And after you just went out of the house without an explanation I couldn't blame her for being afraid. You just need to ask yourself if you could do this." He said.

I knew he was right.

I couldn't sleep all night. I didn't know what to do. I thought about it the whole night. In the morning I decided to talk to her and maybe try to handle the situation.

I looked for Callie everywhere in the school. I couldn't find her, not even on the soccer field. So I went to the music class room. I heard that Callie was in the musical class. When I stood outside of the class room I heard someone singing inside. I pushed the door open and was speechless when I noticed that the person singing was Callie. She has a beautiful voice. She is breathtaking stunning. I couldn't move. I just stared at her when she sang a whole new world with some guy from the physics class. When she finished the song she recognized me and our eyes locked for a moment. She went down the stage and walked over to me.

"Wow, your voice is awesome. I didn't know that you could sing that could, I mean I knew you were at the musical class and that everyone liked that you were doing it but I didn't know that you're that good." I said.

When I looked at her I understand why everyone in this school liked her. She was hot, brilliant and she was the sports star of the school.

"I need to speak with you privately" I said to here.

She just nodded and we went down to her car and drove to her house.

**I'm sorry it took so long. Please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. This is for entertainment purposes only, no profit is being made.**

**Callie's POV**

We drove to my house quietly. She didn't say anything. I was a bit nervous because I knew what she wanted to talk about. I also knew that Aria and Emilie and Liam of course wait for me at home. I left them with Mark this afternoon because I had to go to the musical class.

We got out of the car and I took my keys and unlocked the door.

"Is anybody at home?" I yelled through the house when I walked into the kitchen. But nobody answered.

"Aria, Emilie, Mark. Where are you?" I yelled a bit panicked. Nobody answered.

I ran with Arizona behind me through the house and opened every door, but nobody was at home.

"Maybe they're in the park" Arizona said trying to calm me.

I grabbed my phone and tried to call Mark.

"Come on Mark, pick up" but he didn't pick up.

I started to freak out. So I tried to call Addison, maybe she knows what was wrong.

Addison picked up and asked me what was wrong. I said that Mark, Liam and the girls aren't at home and that Mark didn't pick up his phone.

"We got here to the house but nobody is here" I said

"We"? Addison asked.

"Yeah, Arizona is with me, she wanted to talk to me privately, so I brought her hear.

"I'll come home and we can look for them. I'll be here in 15 minutes " Addie said.

I sat on the couch to wait for Addie. Arizona sat on the couch beside me. I knew she wanted to talk to me, so I looked into her eyes and said to her that she could talk to me now.

First she didn't want to talk now, because I was worried for my little ones. But I told her that I want that she talks to my right away.

"I'm sorry I ran away after I heard about Liam and your little sisters. I freaked out and didn't know what to say. I love kids, but I was shocked that you have already a kid. I went home and didn't know what to do. But then came Danny into my room and talked to me. He asked me if I want you and if I would want you I wouldn't think twice about the situation and would go to you and take you in my arms. So I'm here. I can't say I would never freak out again, but I promise you to try. I want to be with you, I wean just if you want me." Arizona told me.

Tears flooded out of my eyes. Never ever someone told me something like this. I mean I was with George and Erica but they never said something like this to me.

Arizona leant over and stroked the tears out of my face her face just inches away from mine. Brown eyes met blue eyes. I couldn't break the eye contact.

I am going crazy I need to kiss her right now.

I leant over and brushed my lips soft at her lips at first, my right hand was lying at her waist and my left was at her neck in her soft curls. She deepened the kiss and licked along my lower lip, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth and felt her tongue on mine. I pushed her away.

She looked sad at me.

"Don't get me wrong, but I need to think about my little ones." I said.

At this moment my phone rang. I took it from the table and answered it.

"Mark, what's going on? Where are you? What happened?" I asked desperately.

"We are in the hospital. Emilie fell down the stairs and broke her arm. So I took Liam and Aria and drove to the hospital. She is fine, but they want you as her legal guardian to pick her up and the doctors need to talk to you because of the medicine." Mark explained.

"Ok, I'm coming to the hospital but I need to wait for Addison, she said she would come home in the next minutes, because we wanted to look for you. Maybe she can drive me to the hospital, because my hands are shaking." I told him.

"Arizona, I need to go to the hospital when Addison is here, because my sister fell down the stairs and broke her arm. You can stay here If you want and we can talk later if you want or you can come with me."

"I want to come with you" She said looking me in the eyes. When I looked in her eyes I wanted to kiss her again but at that moment Addison came into the living room.

I explained the situation to Addison and we got into the car and drove to the hospital. Addison parked the car and we went into the hospital. I went to the hospital reception and asked for my little sister. At first they didn't want to tell me where she was, because they didn't know who I was.

"I'm her big sister and her legal guardian. My parents died in a car crash so could you please tell me where she is." I yelled at the nurse.

"She's in the ER, this way" she answered pointing in the direction of the ER.

We went down the hall to the ER. Aria and Mark with Liam on his arm came down the hall. I took Liam from him and carried him down to Emilie's room. He told me what happened. Emilie fell down the last two stairs in the house when he tried to lay down Liam for his nap.

The doctors came over and said that Emilie's arm is in cast. She would keep the cast for 2 weeks. In two weeks I should come over with her and the remove the cast from her arm. They gave me medicine against the pain and said I had to sign some papers, so I went with them.

**Arizona's POV**

Callie went down to the nurses station with the doctor to sign some papers.

She let me alone with her best friends.

"So what are you intensions with Callie" Addison asked

"I like her. I like her a lot. I wanna be with her. I know I freaked out when she told me about Liam but I really wanna be with her." I answered.

"Callie went through a lot the last few years. If you hurt her we will break your neck" Addison said.

"I won't hurt her. I promise."

I wish I had such friends like Mark and Addison. They are there for Callie whenever she needs them. I knew I have my brother. He cares for me, but I hadn't such friends as Callie.

**Callie's POV**

When I signed all the papers we made our way to the cars. Addison would drive with Mark and would take my little sisters with her. I knew she wanted to give me time with Arizona and Liam.

We decided that we would go for a walk in the park and headed to my house after that.

"Arizona, you can go into my room or into the living room. I need to bring this little man to bed and check the homework from my sisters." I explained her.

I went upstairs and bathed Liam and put him down into his bed. After that I went to Aria and Emilie and checked their homework.

When I came into my room Arizona was sitting on the couch in my room. She turned around and looked at me. I went over to the coach and let me fell onto the couch. I was exhausted. She leant over and kissed me on the cheek, then went down to my neck and kissed it. She was now laying on top of me and started to kiss me. I deepened the kiss running my tongue on her bottom lip. She parted her lips and let in my tongue. Our tongues battled for dominance. I grabbed her waist and put her close to me. Her hands wandered down my side, when Mark suddenly came in.

"Can I join you" he asked.

I just grabbed a the pillow that was lying under my head and threw it right into his face.

"Get out of here." I yelled at him.

He ran out of the room but the moment with Arizona was ruined.

I offered her to bring her home. She agreed and we went downstairs to my car. Addison had agreed to take care for the little ones. We drove to Arizona's house. I brought her to the door and kissed her goodbye. This time she deepened the kiss and I could hear a soft moan from her when our tongues softly stroke against each other. We made out for a few minutes before I kissed her one last time onto her nose.

"Good night Arizona" I said softly

"Good night Calliope" Arizona said and went into the house.

I got into my car and drove home. I met Mark and Addison in the living room. We set down in the living room and talked for a bit before we all got to bed.

**Thanks for reading it and please review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. This is for entertainment purposes only, no profit is being made.**

**A/N: Sorry, it took so long but I had to work really hard the last few weeks. Perhaps there will be another update this week because next week I'm not at home and can't use the internet.**

**Arizona's POV**

The last few weeks went very well with Callie. We tried to go out once a week, which wasn't that easy because she has to take care of her son and her two little sisters. I wonder how she can deal all of this. A little child her two sisters and school and soccer and the musical class of course.. Some people would think with all the stuff she has to do her marks wouldn't be that good., but her marks are very good. She's just brilliant and breathtakingly stunning. Every time she walks into a room it seems like the room is getting brighter.

Today is our next match against a little high school from the next town. It was a home game and my parents, my brother and a friend of mine Sabrina promised to watch the game. Of course Addison and Mark are coming too.

Callie and I made our way to the locker rooms to get ready for the game when Mark and Addison came along with Liam, Aria and Emilie. Callie took her little boy from Addison and stoked his cheek. Teddy and the other girls from the team came along and crowded Callie and Liam.

"Wow, is that a cute little guy. Is that your nephew Cal" Jamie one of our midfielder asks.

I look at Callie because I new that no one from the school or the team knew that Callie was a mom.

"No, he's my son" she answered and Teddy looked so surprised the didn't know what to say.

"Guys we need to go and get ready for the game" I said to make the others stop staring at my girlfriend. Everyone nodded and they went to the lockers. Callie gave Liam one last kiss on his forehead and took my hand. When we entered the locker room all eyes were on Callie.

**Callie's POV**

I felt that everybody was looking at me after I popped the bubble. Nobody knew that I had a son or sisters. But I didn't want to explain so I got straight to my locker and got changed. As always I had my little rituals. We always got on the field to warm up as a team so tried to get attention.

"Guys, I know you are all surprised about what happened outside but I don't want you to be distracted. I want to win this game. So get out and lets show them that we are the best." I tried to tell them. I knew all of them will forget what happened because they wanted to win as much as I do.

We warmed up and the referee lead us on the field for the kick up. The captain of the other team, the referee and I shook hands and wished us all a good game.

We dominated the game right from the start but couldn't score at first because the others played very hard. At first the referee didn't pay much attention of it but after 30 minutes we got a penalty kick. I always shoot them even if it is unconventional for a goal keeper to shoot the penalties. So I went to the goal took the ball and put the ball on the point. The other goal keeper wasn't that big and I when she warmed up I saw that her left side was not her good one so I knew I had to shoot in the right corner from my point of view. My right foot is my better one to shoot. Most of the people who are better with their right foot shoot into the right corner because it's the shortest way into the goal. I did a short inrun and shot the ball right into the right corner, the keeper threw herself in the other corner and so the score was 1:0. Arizona and the other girls ran to me to congratulate me for my first goal of the season. I heard Mark and Addison celebrating my goal. In the halftime Coach smith said we should play more quickly so they can't hurt us with their foul playing.

We went into the second half and our game was getting better and better. Petty, our right midfielder ran down the line and passed the ball high into the middle. Arizona jumped and headed the ball into the net. As always she ran to me and hugged me and this time she placed a little kiss on my cheek. I could hear someone scream "this is my little girl". I turned around and saw her brother and besides her brother were sitting her parents. I hoped Arizona wouldn't push me to meet them. After a corner Teddy headed the ball into the net and we won 3:0. If I had not shot the penalty I would have been so useless in this game. I had nothing to do the whole game. We headed back into the locker room. I needed to shower. I was ready long before Arizona was so I told her to wait outside for her.

When I went outside Mark and the others came to me. Mark gave Liam to me and told me that I should change his diapers. So I went back inside the locker room to change his diapers. When I came into the locker room everyone was gone except for Arizona, a really naked Arizona stood in front of me. I blushed immediately and said "Oh, I'm sorry. I know I wanted to wait outside but I need to change his diapers."

I ran to the toilet and changed his diapers. When I was ready doing this I went to the locker room again. This time Arizona was fully dressed. She went over to me and put her arms around my waist and kissed me. "Will you blush everytime you see me naked." She asked teasingly.

"I uh.., I uh just didn't expect seeing you naked. I promise that next time when you standing in front of me naked I will do other things than blushing." I answered and winked.

We went out of the locker room hand in hand and with Liam on my arm. I went over to Mark, Addison and my sisters to talk to them and Arizona went to her parents and brother to ask them to stay this night on my place.

After a few minutes Arizona came to me and said that her parents want to talk to me first. I panicked a little when she told me they want to meet me. But she stroke my back and calmed me down.

I went over to her parents with Liam on my arm.

"Hallo Mr. and Mrs. Robbins, I'm Callie Torres. It's nice to meet you." I said to her parents.

"Hello Callie, it's nice to meet you too. Is this cute little boy your nephew?" Arizona's mom asked me.

I looked over to Arizona not sure what I should answer, because most parents aren't amused getting to know that the girlfriend from their daughter has already a child of her own. Arizona nodded short to tell me that it was ok to tell her parents the truth.

"No, Mrs. Robbins. Liam is my son." I told her not sure how she will react.

"Well, I must admit that I'm surprised. Arizona told me you are good at school. How do you accomplish it to get along in school and a son?" She asked me

I told her that I have very supportive friends that helped me with everything. The take care of Liam, Aria and Emilie when I was in training or something like that.

"May I ask. Who are Aria and Emilie" Mr. Robbins asked me.

"They are my two little sisters. I take care of them too. After my parents died a few weeks ago." I told him.

When I looked in his face I new he was impressed that I got along so well with two teenagers and a baby.

After a bit more small talk with Arizona's parents they allowed her to stay at my place this weekend.

I planned a nice evening just for us. Mark and Addison agreed to take my sisters to the cinema so that we will have time for each other.

When we were at home I fed Liam and put him into his crib. He was so tired that he slept right away.

I asked Arizona to wait outside of my room, so that I could light the candles. I planned a romantic evening just for the two of us. When I was ready doing this I asked her to come in. She came into my room and was surprised. I led her to the bed and we lied down. We cuddled lying on my bed. Then after a few minutes she started to kiss me. I deepened the kiss immediately. I could hear her moan softly into my mouth.

Her hands are roaming all over my body and my hands all over hers. The kissing was now passionately. I slipped my hand under her shirt and stroked her soft warm skin. She did the same and slipped her hand under my shirt up to my breast that were covered by my bra. I moan softly when I feel her hands on my breasts. She sits up and pushes her shirt over her head and did the same with my shirt. Now she was lying over me our bare stomachs touch. I can feel her soft skin on mine. We just stopped kissing for taking off our shirts.

My hands went to her back up to the clip of her bra. I opened it and threw her bra onto the ground. She opened my bra too. Our erected nipples were now touching. I could feel how I got wet between my legs. I rolled us over so that she was lying under me and made my way with my hands down her stomach to unbutton her jeans. I took off her jeans and saw that she were wearing red sexy panties that matched her bra. I started kissing her neck and kissed my way down her stomach and her legs and up her inner thighs. I took the hem of her panties between my teeth and took them off. She moaned loudly when I did that.

"You wear too much clothes" she moaned.

So I got up and took of my jeans and panties and stood naked in front of her and lied on top of her again. We rolled over so that I was lying beside her and could stroke her stomach, My hands made their way south to her heated core. I parted her wet folds with my fingers and stroked her clit. She moaned again loudly and did the same to me never stopping to kiss me.

I kissed her neck again and kissed down her body till I reached my goal. I parted her folds with my tongue and licked her wet clit. She moved her hips up to feel my tongue harder. When I felt that she built up her climax I thrust two finger inside of her and pace them in and out. My rhythm gets quicker after a while. She cried out my name loudly when she came into my mouth.

She picked my head up to her and kissed my deeply. She knew I couldn't stand any teasing so she thrust two fingers inside of my and stroked my clit with her thumb softly. She increased her pace till I came and shouted out her name.

We made love the whole night.

**Thanks for reading it and please review. **


End file.
